Carton à Os
by Pokera
Summary: C'est comme dans un grenier. On fouille un peu partout dans des boites, des cartons... Et on finit toujours par tomber sur des histoires oubliées, et à s'y replonger grâce à des objets. Ici, c'est la même chose, avec certaines de nos nations ! Avec surtout celles dont on entend le moins parler ou même certaines fois, nos nations favorites ! Entrez donc ! Dernier posté : SpaMano
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !~

Je vous retrouve dans ce recueil de fictions pour vous poster dès à présent tous les petits OS qui me passent par la tête ... ! (Oui, même si j'ai déjà d'autres fictions en cours ... Scusi -fuit-)

Dans ce "carton" d'OS, vous allez donc pouvoir lire quelques textes, soit longs, ou même courts comme des drabbles sur des personnages, en général "oubliés" d'Hetalia ... !

Il y aura aussi certes, des OS avec des personnages que j'aime, beaucoup plus présents dans les fictions en général, mais je vais me concentrer aussi sur d'autres nations ... ~

Tiens, d'ailleurs, le premier de cette série est sur les micro-nations ! Et en particulier, Sealand et Ladonia !

Bonne lecture ~

 _ **Disclaimer : Tout le mérite des ces adorables nations reviennent à Himaruya !**_

 _ **Warning : ... Mêmes les plus jeunes utilisent parfois quelques mots ... Malpolis ?**_

 _ **Characters : Ici, place aux micro-nations !~ (avec en fond, quelques personnages comme Suède, Finlande ...)**_

* * *

 **-SHAME-**

« **Ladonia !** »

Le jeune homme sursauta brusquement, faisant au passage, voler sa tignasse rousse.  
Accroupi par terre, il cachait quelque chose entre ses mains.  
Lentement, les sourcils froncés, il se retourna vers la personne qui l'avait appelé.

« **Sale traitre ! Tu payeras pour cet affront !** »

Une ombre blanche et bleue sauta sur lui. Le roux, visiblement surpris, bascula sur le côté.  
Heureusement pour lui, son agresseur tomba lui aussi au sol.  
Ladonia, se releva en hâte, conscient du fait que son ennemi ne lui voulait surement pas que du bien. Il courut à travers la maison, laissant derrière lui, l'ombre qui tentait en vain de se relever.

« **Raaah ! Ladonia ! Reviens ici !** »

Evidemment, le jeune garçon ne l'écouta sous aucun prétexte et se contenta de prendre la fuite, quittant sa chambre, et de passer par le grand couloir.  
L'air était clair, et le roux filant aussi vite qu'il pouvait, glissant sur le carrelage propre, toujours en gardant son trésor au creux de sa main.  
Evitant au passage Finlande qui rangeait quelques placards de l'entrée, il se rua vers le salon, la plus grande pièce de la maison, pour trouver un endroit où se cacher.  
Il regarda autour de lui.  
La pièce était, certes, assez grande pour trouver au moins mille cachettes, mais toutes étaient si simples !  
Se mettre en boule derrière le poste de télévision était si banal ! Il s'était tant de fois caché ici, à l'âge où il faisait des parties de cache-cache avec Sealand !  
Derrière les canapés non plus ...

Il entendit des bruits de course dans le couloir. Son ennemi approchait !  
Resserrant sa poigne autour de l'objet qu'il tenait, il se tourna vers Suède, qui était tranquillement en train de lire le journal dans son canapé (fait-main) favori.  
Le garçon eut un éclair de génie.  
Il se rua derrière le meuble, et trouva avec joie de nombreuses boites en cartons (toutes avec écrit « Angleterre » dessus). Il s'empressa de se glisser dans l'une d'elle, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Le blond n'aurait jamais l'idée de fouiller ici !  
Il se cala correctement, et rabattit le morceau de carton sur lui.  
Il entendit des bruits de pas. Mais autour de lui, il ne sentait que l'air sombre et profond de la boite.

« **Hey, Su' ! Dis-moi que t'as vu Ladonia !** »

Le dénommé Ladonia sursauta, faisant trembler la carapace de carton autour de lui. Celui qui le recherchait allait même jusqu'à demander de l'aide à Suède ?! ... Et est-ce que cet imbécile de monteur de meubles allait le dénoncer ? Il frotta machinalement sa cicatrice avec sa main droite.

« **L'est c'ché**. »

N'importe qui aurait demandé au suédois de répéter ses paroles. Mais l'ennemi de Ladonia connaissait bien Suède.

« **Huum, t'pourrais être plus précis ... ?** »

Silence. Ladonia tremblait presque dans sa boite.

« **...C'rait p's d'rle s'non.** »

Le roux aurait parié 1000 couronnes que Suède, son si étrange protecteur, avait souri en disant cette phrase.  
Ladonia sourit. Finalement, ce grand imbécile avait parfois un esprit et un cœur ...  
Cependant, il perdit assez rapidement son sourire. Il entendait les pas de celui qui le recherchait à travers le salon.  
Il le sentait.

Malgré l'obscurité qui l'engloutissait, le jeune garçon gardait toujours ses sens en alerte. Son ennemi marchait lourdement dans la pièce, faisant ressentir une atmosphère angoissante pour le ladonien. Lui qui détestait se retrouver dans ce genre de situation ... Mais quelle idée lui était traversée par la tête hein ... ?! Il n'aurait jamais dû se rendre dans sa chambre, mais plutôt rester sur son ordinateur et son compte de chat ... Et puis ... Il n'avait pas peur de lui ... ! C'est juste ... Qu'il avait ... Honte. Oui ...  
De toute façon, maintenant, il était trop tard ...

ᘛ _ ᘚ

« **Bonsoir à toutes, bonsoir à tous ... ! ...** »

Seborga ferma les yeux. A chaque début de réunion, il n'arrivait jamais à se faire entendre ... !  
Toutes les autres micro-nations parlaient entre elles, se fichant impunément de la réunion qui aurait dû débuter quelques instants plus tôt.  
La nation italienne passa rapidement un regard sur toute la salle. Toutes ces petites nations avaient réussi à se trouver une salle, un lieu, et des horaires compatibles pour parler un peu des autres nations, et du monde en général.  
C'était Seborga qui avait gentiment accepté d'accueillir quelques fois par an ce genre de réunion chez lui.  
Mais aujourd'hui ... Il le regrettait presque ...  
Il soupira tristement ... Si au moins sa douce Monaco était là pour l'aider ... !  
Il reprit son tour de la salle.  
Il observa Sealand et Wy qui semblaient avoir un débat passionnant. L'italien sourit en passant à côté d'eux. Ses pas se dirigèrent ensuite vers Kugelmugel, qui semblait un peu seul ... Enfin, plus que d'ordinaire ... Hutt River observait de l'autre bout de la salle, son « élève » australienne et adressa un geste amical à la micro-nation italienne. Seborga sourit. L'australien au moins, se sentait concerné par tout cela ! ...  
Enfin, l'homme a la mèche rebelle passa devant Molossia, qui comme dans tous ses bons jours, était juste renfermé sur lui-même à marmonner.

« **S'il vous plait ... !** » demanda à nouveau l'italien en retournant à sa place.

Rien ne changea.  
La micro-nation s'affala dans sa chaise, l'air complètement épuisé.  
Enfin, une personne remarqua sa détresse.

« **Hep ! Vous autres ! Je crois que c'est l'heure de commencer ... ! Au travail ! Parlez clairement et donnez votre avis chacun votre tour ! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !** »

Seborga leva les yeux vers la jeune fille qui venait de parler. Wy était même montée sur sa chaise. En deux enjambées, l'italien la rejoint et l'enlaça.

« - **Wy ! Mio tesoro, tu es ma sauveuse !** s'exclama Seborga.  
\- **Euuh si tu pouvais arrêter de sautiller ainsi ...** répondit l'australienne, toujours en équilibre sur sa chaise.  
\- **Hey, Seb' lâche-la !** » intervint Sealand.

L'italien ne se fit pas prier et retourna à sa place, heureux d'avoir enfin attiré l'attention de toutes les nations.

« **Perfetto, commençons sans plus tarder mes amis !** ~ »

Il observa tous les autres, daigner enfin s'asseoir à leur place respective.  
Puis son regard se posa sur la chaise vide, deux places plus loin à sa gauche.

« **Dites-moi ... Ladonia est absent ... ?** »

ᘛ _ ᘚ

« **Sealand ! Donne nous une explication enfin ... !** »

Kugelmugel était à bout de nerfs. L'anglais avait décidé pour une fois de plus ouvrir sa grande bouche, mais pour ne pas lui expliquer où était passé son ami ... !

« **Héhé, il aurait vraiment trop honte et s'en prendrait à moi si je vous le disais ... !** » répondit simplement Sealand.

Kugelmugel retint au dernier moment, le poing qui allait s'abattre sur la figure du blond. Calme. Du calme. Il n'allait pas frapper un bon ami de Ladonia juste pour une petite absence non ... ?

« **\- Bon ... Et est-ce qu'une telle absence met en péril notre réunion ... ?** demanda le garçon aux cheveux blancs.  
\- **Non pas réellement ...** répondit Seborga. **J'aurai bien aimé avoir son avis sur ce qui se passe dans le Nord en ce moment, mais bon, Sealand peut le relayer ...**  
\- **Bien sûr que j'en suis capable ! Hé, ils m'aiment bien les nordiques au moins ... Pas comme cet imbécile de sourcil ...** » ajouta Sealand en mâchant ses mots à la fin de sa phrase.

Wy le regarda en haussant les épaules. Il n'y pouvait rien le pauvre ...

« - **Bien, Sealand, c'est à toi de commencer aujourd'hui ...** commenta cette dernière.  
\- **Aah ! Perfect ! J'ai un tas de choses à raconter ... Pour commencer, England est toujours aussi con, ses scones sont toujours aussi mauvais et ...**  
\- **Haha merci Sealand, nous avons compris que tu ne l'appréciais pas le moins du monde ...** intervint Hutt River.  
\- **Moui ... Bon ... répondit le blond dans une petite moue. Sinon ... Suède n'arrête pas de m'embêter ... ! Ah et tonton Danemark est gentil lui au moins ! Il m'aide et me prête une équipe de football et auss- ...**  
\- **Quand vas-tu comprendre que ce sont des réunions sérieuses hein ?! Il faut raconter des choses importantes et utiles !** »

Toutes les nations se retournèrent vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir en grand. Dans l'entrée, se trouvait Ladonia, essoufflé, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon, et les cheveux en bataille.  
Tous le regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Même Molossia à travers ses lunettes noires.

« **Knulla, je savais que je n'aurai pas dû venir ...** » déclara le roux dans une grimace.

Sealand était le plus étonné de tous.  
Petit à petit, son étonnement se transforma en éclat de rire.

« **Hey mec, j'ai vraiment cru que tu n'allais pas venir ... ! Ça va mieux ?** » demanda t-il.

Ladonia grimaça une fois de plus. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir quitté sa douce maison et son ordinateur.  
Rouge de honte, il s'assit à sa place.

« **J'espère au moins que tu n'as raconté aucune connerie sur mon compte Sealand ...** déclara t-il en serrant les dents.  
\- **Mais ... ? Bien sûr que non, pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai fait ça ... ?**  
\- **Peut-être que parce que je te connais trop bien ... Et que ...**  
\- **Ladonia ... Est-ce que tout va bien ?** demanda tranquillement Kugelmugel.  
\- **... Je ne sais pas trop ...** répondit le roux.  
\- **Sealand. Explications.** déclara le garçon aux cheveux blanc en se tournant vers le blond.  
\- **Mais ...**  
\- **Maintenant, s'il te plait ...** » intervint Wy.

Sealand remit en place son chapeau et expliqua rapidement son histoire. Ladonia lui avait dérobé un objet qui lui était cher et le roux avait eu peur de sa réaction. Ladonia s'était ensuite caché mais Sealand n'avait pas réussi à le retrouver, partant seul à la réunion.  
Durant tout le récit, Ladonia n'arrêtait pas de frotter sa joue barrée de sa cicatrice, comme gêné.  
A la fin de son récit, les autres nations semblaient perplexes.

« - **Ladonia ... Tu sais, il n'y a aucune honte à avoir ... Cela ne fait pas de toi un voleur ...** déclara Kugelmugel, toujours de sa voix douce.  
\- **Et puis je ne t'en veux pas du tout Lad' ! Ce n'est pas grave, la prochaine fois, demande moi !** déclara Sealand dans un sourire.  
\- **Mais ... Mais enfin ce n'est pas le fait de l'avoir pris sans autorisation enfin ...** répondit le concerné, encore plus gêné que les autres ne le comprennent pas. **Enfin ... Peut-importe. se reprit-il. Laissez tomber, cette histoire, je ne tiens plus à en parler ...**  
\- **Mais ... Quel était cet objet ... ?** intervint gentiment Seborga.  
\- **Cela ne te regarde pas !** explosa Ladonia. **Tu ... Tu ne comprendrais pas ... Personne ne peut comprendre ... Pas même moi !** »

Le silence envahissait petit à petit la pièce. Même Molossia restait de marbre.  
Sealand eut un maigre sourire. Il se leva de sa chaise, et se dirigea vers son ami et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« **Ladonia ... Je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde ... Je dois t'avouer que j'ai beaucoup rit sur le coup tout de même ... ! ... Enfin, je te promets de ne plus jamais en parler. D'accord ... ? Tu me pardonnes aussi pour t'avoir un peu fait peur quand je te cherchais ? ... Moi je pensais juste que tu jouais ...** »

Sealand avait toujours eu un grand cœur sous ses traits de petit garçon.  
Et là, Ladonia pouvait réellement le percevoir. Le roux était bien plus jeune que le blond, et aussi plus petit en taille, mais ils s'étaient toujours très bien entendus.

« - **Je ... Je te pardonne Sealand ... Mais ne me fait plus jamais un coup pareil ... Ma fureur pourrait surmonter ma honte cette fois-là ...** répondit-il doucement, les yeux rivés sur la table.  
\- **Je te le promets Lad' ! Tiens, dès que l'on rentre à la maison, je jouerai avec toi sur nos ordinateurs ... !** » déclara l'autre dans un grand-sourire.

Ladonia s'autorisa un maigre sourire. Lui, toujours si sérieux et cachant ses émotions, il se sentait enfin serein. Il était si heureux d'avoir la micro-nation à ses côtés finalement ... !  
Sealand revint à sa place, aux côtés de Wy et s'accouda à la table et déclara dans un sourire, oubliant toutes les autres nations autour de lui :

« **Hé ... Et puis comment je pouvais savoir que tu aimais bien les power-rangers ... ?** »

* * *

Traduction :

(oui, je traduis aussi le langage bizarre de Suède)

L'est c'ché = il est caché

C'rait p's d'rle s'non = Ce ne serait pas drôle sinon

Mio tesoro = Mon amour ... (Surnom très affectueux italien. Traduire par : mon trésor)  
Knulla = merde (en suédois. Vous avez enfin appris un mot dans cette langue ! (njut !))

Perfetto/Perfect = Parfait (respectivement en italien et anglais)

* * *

 _J'entends déjà d'ici les cris de douleur de Sealand ... ! ~_

J'ai adoré écrire avec Ladonia et Sealand ... !

J'ai vérifié toutes mes sources, tout ce que je disais ... On dit bien " **ladonien** " pour un habitant de Ladonia, en Suède, la monnaie utilisée est bien les " **couronnes** " , et surtout ... Il y a réellement une équipe de foot danoise qui représente Sealand ... ! (l'équipe du **Vestbjerg** exactement ... ! Que j'ai rit en trouvant ça ...)

Ensuite ... Héhé j'ai placé du SuFin x3 je ne suis pas fan de ce couple mais je ne les déteste pas non plus ... Ils sont mignons !~

J'ai aussi mis des sous-entendus de SealandxWy et encore plus important ... Du SeborgaxMonaco !~ (je les aime bien tous les deux ~)

Vous remarquerez aussi les petites références à un épisode en particulier avec les boites en carton ... ~

J'espère grandement que cela vous aura plu ! Faites-le moi savoir !~

A très bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Ciao ciao !~ Me revoilà avec un second Os rien que pour vous mes p'tits spéculoos !

J'ai décidé de "modifier" le thème de ce recueil ... Le thème "cartons" et souvenirs restent là mais à chaque Os, vous "trouverez un objet" au début de chaque texte ! Et le "souvenir" et l'histoire à propos de cette vieillerie viendra à vous ~

 **Disclaimer** **: Tous les personnages, même les plus énervants, adorables ou étranges sont à Himaruya-sensei !  
Et une présence micro minuscule d'une de mes Oc's au début … -huhu-**

* * *

 ** _OBJET DU JOUR : Une bague_**

* * *

 _24 juin._

 _Cela fait seulement un jour que la célébration de ma fête nationale s'est déroulée et me voilà déjà dans l'embarras.  
Durant les festivités, Monaco –que j'avais invitée avec grand plaisir- m'a forcé à dévoiler mes sentiments. Désormais, mon agréable amie est au courant. Et je mettrais ma main à couper qu'elle va dès à présent tenter de mettre en place quelque chose pour me rapprocher de ma belle.  
Elle se rend d'ailleurs chez Liechtenstein dans l'après-midi. Je ne fais que tourner en rond dans mon bureau en me questionnant sur ce qu'elle pourrait faire.  
Oh, je pourrai appeler mon amie Québec en attendant. –Il y a tant de fêtes nationales en ce moment-  
J'espère avoir bientôt une réponse à toutes mes interrogations._

 _14 juillet_

 _Alors que je me rendais à Paris pour célébrer la fête nationale de mon cher voisin, j'ai eu la chance de tomber sur sa petite-sœur -qui occupe aussi le poste de ma plus proche amie- : Monaco. Je ne l'avais eu qu'au téléphone depuis « l'incident du 23 juin » et je n'avais presque eu aucune nouvelle.  
Elle m'a donc affirmé (une fois de plus) qu'elle n'avait absolument rien divulgué à ma tendre Elise.  
Je me suis donc ensuite fondu dans la foule parisienne, -après avoir croisé France et lui avoir communiqué tous mes vœux- et je suis tombé nez-à-nez avec ma chère grande-sœur. Elle était splendide dans sa robe d'été, et nous avons passé toute notre soirée ensemble. Nous avons beaucoup parlé de Pays-Bas.  
Pour en revenir à Bella, j'ai pensé rester ce soir à Paris pour que demain, je puisse lui acheter un splendide cadeau. Son anniversaire approche à grands-pas._

 _21 juillet_

 _Belgique, mon adorable sœur, était si heureuse devant mon présent. Elle m'a tant serré dans ses bras –et tenté en vain de me porter- que je ne sentais plus mes bras. Elle était si belle, et si joyeuse. Et je l'étais pour elle. Grand-frère était présent, il a daigné esquisser un petit sourire lorsque nous étions tous les trois avec Bella. C'était une soirée mémorable. Beaucoup de nations voisines étaient présentes. Et même de très éloignées. –je ne savais pas que Belgique s'entendait si bien avec Vietnam-  
Puis elle est arrivée. Accompagnée de son frère.  
Mon Elise. Ma tendre Liechtenstein.  
Monaco était présente à la soirée et n'a cessé de me lancer des coups d'œil accompagnés de grands sourires. –je note tout de même qu'elle a passée toute la fête en la compagnie de Seborga-_

 _1 août_

 _C'est en voyant sur le calendrier « fête nationale suisse » que je me suis inquiété de l'anniversaire d'Elise.  
Deux semaines. Il me reste deux semaines pour trouver le cadeau idéal –comme me l'avait conseillé Monaco-. Je ne sais pas si je tiendrai, avec tout mon travail.  
Ces deux semaines promettent d'être longues …_

ᘛ _ ᘚ

15 août

Il avançait tranquillement jusqu'à son point de rendez-vous. D'un pas ferme et décidé. Oubliant presque la peur qui lui tenaillait le ventre quelques minutes même avant son départ. L'heure n'était pas si matinale, mais assez tôt pour que les écoliers partent déjà en direction de leur salle de classe et leurs cahiers, cartables emplis de leçons, dont ils ne se souviendront pour la plupart que pour le jour même, sur le dos.  
Son regard dévia quelques instants sur la foule, qui déambulait à travers les rues de sa capitale, qui portait pourtant le même nom que lui.  
Il remit en place les manches de sa nouvelle veste, préparée avec soin ce matin, s'attardant sur les derniers plis et la visibilité des coutures. Satisfait, il releva fièrement le visage, secouant au passage sa belle mèche blonde qui lui dévorait une partie du visage, lui donnant à la fois un air très distingué et mystérieux.  
Un sourire aux lèvres, il accéléra presque le pas alors qu'il s'approchait de la Place Guillaume II. Arrivé à destination, il se place aux côté de la statue équestre, et pensa un instant à la vie que l'homme posté sur son cheval immobile avait vécu à ses côtés ainsi qu'avec son grand-frère.  
Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. Le blond observa la place qui s'étendait devant lui. Cette matinée sonnait pour lui comme un renouveau, le commencement d'une nouvelle histoire parallèle. Pour lui et son cœur.  
Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la montre dorée attachée à son poignet gauche. Il avait du temps devant lui. Ses beaux yeux émeraude glissèrent ensuite sur le soleil qui s'élevait peu à peu dans le ciel clair d'été.

Un froissement dans la foule lui fit tourner la tête. Une ombre rouge se faufilait dans un petit trot à travers les passants. Ses pieds martelant les dalles de la place, au rythme des battements de son cœur. La petite silhouette se détacha ensuite rapidement des habitants de la capitale pour se rendre au centre du lieu. Elle remarqua bien vite le jeune homme, posté au pied de la statue, qui la regardait dans un fin sourire. Elle s'avança, calmant le rythme de son corps.

« - Tu n'avais pas à te presser tu sais …  
\- Je ne voulais pour rien au monde arriver en retard à ce rendez-vous. »

Le jeune homme sourit face à la réponse de la nouvelle arrivante. Il ne pouvait espérer meilleure phrase pour débuter leur journée.

« - J'ai dû batailler avec _bruder_ pour qu'il accepte que je vienne …  
\- En tout cas, le mien a juste hoché la tête comme à son habitude … ! »

Elle rit doucement. Faisait lentement bouger ses fines épaules, et sa chevelure dans un petit tremblement.  
Le blond lui prit la main.

« Bien, nous avons toute la journée devant nous alors. »

ᘛ _ ᘚ

Ce 15 août passa si vite pour le luxembourgeois.  
Il ne vit nullement le soleil décrire son cycle dans le ciel, ne se lassant pas une seule seconde des rires, et des regards pétillants qu'il partageait avec sa belle.  
La jeune fille aussi passait un très agréable moment. Son « cavalier » lui avait fait visiter toute sa capitale, passant par les parcs, les monuments qui avaient pour lui une grande importance, ou quelques passages dans de longues rues commerçantes –n'hésitant bien sûr jamais à dépenser « quelques » euros-, provoquant à chaque fois son émerveillement et lui, son bonheur.

« Je suis vraiment heureux que tu aies accepté mon invitation Liechtenstein. »

Ils s'étaient arrêtés en bordure d'un parc, dans un endroit plus reculé de la cité, là où les maisons commençaient à se faire plus rustiques.  
Les deux étaient assis sur un banc, en bordure d'un petit muret de pierre qui séparait quelques bâtisses de la route qui ramenait les habitants au centre-ville.  
La demoiselle se tenait droite, les jambes collées et les mains posées sur sa robe, prenant presque la pose. Le luxembourgeois lui, avait les jambes croisées, la tête haute, et toujours son sourire, si caractéristique, sur le visage.

« - Enfin … Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de m'appeler tout simplement Elise …  
\- Oh, je n'oserai en aucun cas … ! »

La blonde fit une petite moue.

« - Mais enfin, nous sommes très proches … Même Monaco m'appelle par mon prénom … Enfin …  
\- Hum, alors daigne me pardonner … Elise … »

Cette fois-ci, la jeune fille lui fit un grand sourire. Luxembourg lui, restait assez gêné, enroulant l'une des mèches de ses cheveux autour de son index.

Ils regardèrent quelques instants le soleil descendre dans le ciel, prêt à laisser sa place à la nuit.  
Le jeune homme se leva du banc, pensant qu'il était désormais le moment idéal.  
Il s'accroupit en face de la petite nation, et lui prit les mains.  
Liechtenstein rougit subitement, se posant des questions sur le soudain changement comportement de son ami.  
Lui, de son côté, n'en resta pas plus calme. Il lâcha l'une des fines mains et récupéra un petit paquet dans la poche de son veston. Il le lui mit rapidement dans les paumes et sourit, encore plus que d'ordinaire.

« Bon anniversaire. »

Elle était vraiment surprise et charmée. Ses jolis yeux verts étaient pétillants de surprise et de joie. Se posant encore plus de questions qu'il n'y a quelques instants.

En quelques gestes fébriles, elle récupéra la boite et enleva délicatement la ficelle qui l'enlaçait pendant que Luxembourg se relevait, une lueur d'espoir dans les pupilles.  
Le soleil continuait à décliner à l'horizon. Pourtant, l'objet que la blonde sortit du paquet scintilla de mille feux, envoyant autour d'eux des faisceaux de lumières, faisant renaitre le soleil, faisant danser les rayons autour d'eux dans le vent.  
Elle leva doucement et élégamment l'anneau devant ses yeux. Il était si fin, si brillant. D'une lueur argentée, serti de nombreuses petites pierres blanches.

La blonde le contempla pendant un long moment, faisant patienter le luxembourgeois, qui ne tentait de garder son calme et ralentir les battements de son cœur.  
Quand elle releva enfin le visage, les yeux brillants, le teint rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, elle tenta de prononcer quelques mots. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle ravala sa salive et s'apprêta à parler de nouveau.

« J'aurai du m'en douter ! »

Tous les deux sursautèrent brusquement. Quelqu'un avait hurlé.  
Une ombre sauta par-dessus le muret de pierre qui surplombait le banc de bois. Elle se dirigea vers les deux nations et empoigna la main de Liechtenstein, visiblement contrariée.

« Hein … Comment ? … Bruder ? »

Luxembourg sursauta une fois de plus. Mais que venait faire Suisse dans les parages, et surtout … Pourquoi venait-il interrompre un si beau moment ?  
Pour seule réponse, le suisse lui envoya un regard sanglant tout en relevant la tête vers lui, ignorant leur différence de taille.

« Et dire que je devais la protéger … »

Il partit en trombe, emportant avec lui sa sœur qui ne cessait de se débattre et de crier des « Bruder ! » aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

Luxembourg les regarda partir, interpellé, choqué … Avec désormais pour seule compagnie, la lune qui se levait derrière lui.

ᘛ _ ᘚ

« Allo ? Luxembourg ? Alors, comment est-ce que cela c'est passé ? Raconte-moi tout mon grand ! »

Le blond eut un sourire amer, imaginant pourtant sans peine l'impatience et la joie que devait ressentir son amie Monaco à l'autre bout du fil, attendant des nouvelles de sa journée exceptionnelle.  
Il s'assit lourdement dans la chaise de son bureau, posa l'un de ses coudes sur le splendide accoudoir, pencha lentement la tête et lâcha dans un soupir grave et déçu à la fois :

« Rappelle-moi d'annuler toutes mes prochaines alliances commerciales avec Suisse. »

* * *

Et voilà pour ce second texte de ce recueil !~

Je vous remercie chaleureusement de l'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, MAIS j'ai encore besoin de vous ... ! J'aimerai -si possible- que vous me proposiez un objet que l'on pourrait trouver dans un grenier, précieux, ou inutile, et je ferai en sorte d'écrire un Os en fonction de cet objet !

Vous pouvez aussi me proposer des personnages (ou couples) bien sûr !~

(promis je ferai aussi autre chose que des couples hétéros neeh ~)

Baci !


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, bonsoir a tous !~**

 **...**

 **Qui a dit que j'écrirai régulièrement dans ce recueil ? Pas moi en tout cas.  
Peut importe, je suis ici pour poster une commande de mon très cher pandaaa ~~ -poutou sur ta joue-  
Et aujourd'hui, au menu, nous avons du PruAus ! -wouhou ! Du yaoi !-**

 **Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et vos avis sont bien entendu très attendus !**

 **Disclaimer : Ici, tous les personnages appartiennent au grand Himaruya-sensei ! Il n'y a que l'histoire qui est de moi !**

* * *

 **OBJET DU JOUR : Une vieille boite à gâteau**

* * *

Autriche lisait tranquillement les nouvelles du jour, confortablement installé dans un sofa de cuir noir, placé à sous un lustre éclairant totalement le chic salon dans lequel il se trouvait. Effectivement, en ce pluvieux jour d'automne, la lumière du soleil n'arrivait pas même à atteindre le musicien.  
Ce dernier, toujours concentré sur sa lecture, avait trouvé un passionnant article sur un grand compositeur du moment et dévorait silencieusement les lignes de sa revue, ravi de trouver un paragraphe qui convenait parfaitement à ses goûts dans ce recueil d'informations local, plutôt banal en général.

Toujours plongé dans les lignes de son journal, il n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir lentement.

« _Hallo_ , Roderich. »

L'autrichien dédaigna enfin de lever les yeux hors de sa lecture.

« _Hallo_ Ludwig. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

Le nouveau venu se dirigea dans la pièce centrale de la maison, où l'autrichien avait pris place.  
Ludwig ne prit pas la peine de retirer sa parka, sur lequel ruisselaient encore quelques gouttes de pluies, comme s'il s'apprêtait à repartir sur l'instant, ne venant ici que pour quelques instants.

« J'ai rendez-vous chez Italie pour une réunion mais je ne peux pas emmener _bruder_ avec moi … »

Roderich écarquilla les yeux un instant. Il avait compris d'avance la demande, et cela dépassait toutes les limites pour lui.  
Retournant à sa lecture, ignorant presque l'allemand, il se rassit un peu plus confortablement dans son siège.

« Cette maison n'est pas une garderie Ludwing. Je ne surveille pas les enfants de cinq ans quand leurs parents sont absents. Et puis, pourquoi ne resterait-il pas chez vous ?»

Le blond roula des yeux. Son ami était vraiment compliqué quand il s'agissait de son grand-frère.

« Bruder voulait te voir. Mais si tu y tiens, il restera dehors … Veille juste à ce qu'il ne se noie pas dans une flaque d'eau. »

Un peu troublé par les mots de Ludwig, Roderich laissa enfin son journal de côté et le déposa sur la petite table qui se trouvait en face de lui. Puis poliment, il se dirigea jusqu'à l'entrée du salon, où était retourné le blond.

« - Me voir ? J'imagine bien mal cela de ton cher grand-frère … Enfin soit, s'il ne vient pas perturber mes partitions et la quiétude de ma maison, il peut rester.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas le laisser toute la journée sous la pluie … ? commença à s'inquiéter le plus grand des deux devant la réponse très froide de son ami.

\- Hum … Je ne sais pas. Au pire il n'aura qu'un petit rhume. » répondit simplement l'autre.

L'allemand réprimanda une petite moue, même si au fond, il savait bien que l'autrichien tenait quelque peu au prussien et qu'il n'allait pas le laisser périr sous une averse.

« Et bien, _danke_. Fais attention à lui quand même, et ne l'oublie pas dehors, je ne voudrai pas le perdre tout de suite. »

Sans ajouter un autre mot, le blond se dirigea vers la sortie et ouvrit tranquillement la porte.  
Depuis sa place, le maître des lieux put apercevoir une ombre jaune et blanche qui patientait devant la porte, qui laissa ensuite échapper un petit « kesesese » bien particulier.

ᘛ _ ᘚ

Roderich faisait danser ses doigts sur les touches blanches et noires de son fidèle piano, laissant ainsi se répandre une douce mélodie à travers toute la maisonnée, tout en ayant les yeux fermés. C'était comme une habitude, il ne réfléchissait même pas en jouant.  
Ce jour-là, Hongrie n'était pas derrière elle à l'écouter attentivement. Cette dernière était toujours là d'ordinaire, à chantonner, à observer attentivement _son_ autrichien, a le couvrir de regards enflammés et de grands sourires face à la musique qu'il arrivait à créer. En effet, ce jour-là, elle avait décidé de se rendre chez des amies. En l'occurrence ici, Belgique et Liechtenstein.

Sa présence, n'était jamais encombrante pour le musicien. Il aimait savoir que sa musique arrivait à toucher de nombreux cœurs. C'était pour cela qu'était fait ses mélodies, ses notes, ses concerts. Après tout, il écrivait la musique avec un point d'exclamation … !  
Se rendant soudainement compte de ce manque de présence, de ce manque de cœurs à combler de notes, il se stoppa. Mais pour qui jouait-il aujourd'hui ? Il était seul, et son cœur n'avais besoin de rien …  
Restant plusieurs minutes dans le silence le plus total, les yeux rivés sur son piano, respirant lentement, il se trouva stupide.

« … Je suis le pays de la musique bon sang !» s'exclama-t-il soudainement en se tapant violement le front  
« … Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour m'écouter d'ordinaire … » reprit-il plus calmement après un autre silence.

Mais personne n'était là pour écouter ses plaintes.

Une ombre jaune par la fenêtre lui fit détourner le regard. Qui était là ?  
Se ruant vers l'objet pour écarter complètement les rideaux, il crut avoir affaire à une vision d'espoir.

Une ombre jaune, terminée par des notes de noir et de blanc, courait sous la pluie, comme un esprit joyeux, un esprit plein de vie. Il dansait et rirait sous le ciel gris empli de pluie, poursuivant entre quelques grands sourires un petit animal jaune lui aussi qui sautait entre les flaques. L'ombre le suivant en exécutant les mêmes mouvements, le tout comblé par des éclats de rires.  
Les gouttes de pluie et les pas de course de l'esprit jouaient une mélodie qui se répétait à l'infini dans les cieux.  
Il était la joie incarnée. Il était comme un soleil. Et son âme brillait de mille feux.

Roderich courut presque jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit à la volée.  
L'esprit s'arrêta de danser.

« Aah ! T'es enfin venu me chercher Rody ? Kesesesese ~ … »

Le dénommé Rody faillit s'étrangler. Cette joie, cette vision qui lui avait apporté un peu de chaleur dans ce moment de mélancolie … N'était autre que Gilbert … !?  
Il s'étouffa de honte dans sa colère. Il avait totalement oublié le prussien.

L'autrichien restait pourtant figé. De déception, de rage … ? Il ne savait pas.  
En attendant, l'albinos ne bougeait pas non plus, ne sachant si le musicien l'invitait finalement à rentrer chez lui, ou à le laisser encore sous la pluie, qui heureusement était beaucoup moins forte qu'auparavant.

« Alors Rody, qu'est-ce qu'on attend … ? » demanda Gilbert.

Roderich cligna des yeux, encore perturbé. Quelques gouttes de pluie perlaient dans ses cheveux. Le prussien devait être trempé lui …  
Finalement, le brun lui adressa un hochement de tête et retourna au chaud, en laissant la porte derrière lui. Restant pourtant toujours aussi étonné et troublé par les quelques minutes qui venaient de s'écouler.

ᘛ _ ᘚ

« Hey, je fais quoi de ça ? »

Autriche tourna les yeux vers Prusse qui s'était enfin décidé à rentrer. Ce dernier venait de retirer son ciré jaune, et le tenait à bout de bras, trempé, implorant du regard le musicien pour vite trouver une place à son vêtement qui déversait ses gouttes de pluie sur ses pieds.

« Il y a un porte-manteaux un peu plus loin sur ta gauche. »

Le prussien s'empressa de poser son ciré et s'approcha en trottinant de l'autrichien, emportant Gilbird sur son épaule, qui était retourné dans son salon.

« - Alors comme ça tu m'avais vraiment oublié … ?

-Si tu es rentré pour me poser ce genre de questions, tu peux retourner dehors tout de suite. »

L'albinos commença à rire. Son autrichien favori semblait … Troublé ? En tout cas, cela lui plaisait beaucoup. Il allait éviter de changer son humeur pour une fois aujourd'hui …  
Mais il son « kesesesese » habituel fut bien vite remplacé par un éternuement.

« Tu as froid ? » s'inquiéta Roderich en se tournant vers lui.

L'albinos lui répondit par un petit frisson.

« Bon. Ne bouge pas je reviens. » répondit le brun, comme s'il le faisait à contrecœur.

Ce dernier se dirigea dans la cuisine et ouvrit quelques placards au hasard, cherchant au fur et à mesure ce qu'il pourrait faire pour venir en aide au malade.  
Au final il sortit une tasse au couleur de son drapeau, une brique de lait, et une boite de biscuits en fer blanc.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu me prépare de bon Rody ? ~ demanda le prussien en passant la tête par la porte, après avoir reniflé un coup.

-Laisse-moi tranquille.

-Rhooo je peux t'aider si tu veux … »

L'autrichien ne répondit rien se contenta de préparer une tasse de chocolat, et emmena la boite à gâteaux dans le salon, suivit de l'albinos, un peu intrigué par les faits de son ami. Ils s'assirent autour de la table à manger, et Autriche déposa calmement tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

« Assieds-toi et reprends des forces Gilbert. »

Gilbert sourit face aux attentions de son ami. Il était bien rare de voir l'autrichien ainsi. Mais que lui était donc-t-il arrivé ?  
Prusse attrapa la boite de gâteaux et la fit glisser vers lui. Il observa le dessin imprimé sur le vieil objet de fer. Un paysage typique de village allemand en bordure de Bavière. Il sourit, et un peu affamé, il ouvrit la boite rapidement et son sourire s'élargit en y découvrant une dizaine de gâteaux au pain d'épices recouverts de glaçages, aux fruits confits, et d'autres spécialités allemandes.

« Wahou Rody, je suis heureux de voir que tu as ce genre de choses en réserve chez toi ! J'ai un faible pour ce genre de gâteaux, surtout ceux de West, kesesese … ~ »

Roderich lui répondit seulement par un regard.  
Depuis quelques minutes, il ne savait que penser. L'albinos n'était pas si terrible que cela aujourd'hui, et cette ambiance lui plaisait. Il avait presque oublié ses notes et ses partitions.  
Le brun attrapa un biscuit dans la boite que lui tendais désormais son ami.  
Même malade, son âme brillait toujours autant.

ᘛ _ ᘚ

« Alors, tout s'est bien passé finalement ? »

Allemagne venait de revenir, Prusse et Autriche se retournèrent subitement. Ils étaient assis le banc placé devant le piano de l'autrichien, collés, et éclairés par une petite lampe posée sur l'imposant instrument.  
L'albinos avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres, et le brun lui aussi souriait, comme apaisé.

« Carrément West ! Finalement, notre voisin n'est pas si énervant que ça, j'ai même appris quelques trucs pour moi en musique !~ … Même si je suis déjà le plus awesome joueur de flûte de la planète ! Kesesesese ! ~ »

Autriche lui envoya juste un regard qui en disait long sur l'égocentrisme du prussien, mais tout en souriant.  
De son côté, l'allemand ne pouvait être plus satisfait : la réunion n'avait pas trop été tourmentée par les italiens et leurs idées farfelues à propos de « pastaaaa ~ » en tout genre, et son frère et Autriche semblaient à peu près réconciliés.

« Parfait. Nous n'allons pas te déranger plus alors Roderich. Et tant mieux si ce temps de garderie s'est bien déroulé … »

Prusse se leva du siège sur lequel il était assis et rejoint son petit-frère dans l'entrée, alors que l'autrichien le suivait du regard, un peu triste finalement que cet après-midi soit déjà terminé. Il avait découvert de nouvelles facettes du prussien, plus calmes et matures, et il devait en être de même pour son ami.

Ce dernier jeta lui aussi un coup d'œil au brun. Leurs regard se croisèrent un instant, et ce ne fut seulement que quand l'albinos lui envoya un clin d'œil qu'ils osèrent bouger.

La porte se referma derrière eux. Allemagne commença déjà à partir, pressant le pas tout en regardant sa montre.  
Prusse s'arrêta un instant, tapota un instant la tête de son fidèle Gilbird et se retourna vers la maison de l'autrichien. Il sourit et s'empressa de mettre ses mains dans les poches de son long ciré d'un jaune solaire.

Le contact froid de la boite en fer contre sa paume ne le rendait que plus impatient de revoir Autriche dans les jours à venir.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le troisième Os de ce recueil !  
Il vous a plu ? Je l'espère de tout coeur !**

 **Pour la prochaine fois, ce sera du RusAme pour répondre a une vieille demande -sorry- et j'ai aussi envie de faire du FrUk et du nyo!France x Uk (mwahahahhahaha)**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit vous pouvez quand même me proposer un objet pour le grenier ou bien un couple en particulier !**

 **Et je vous fais tout plein de tapes sur l'épaules !**

 **Et je fais un bisou en plus a ceux qui laisseront une review ~~ x33**

 **Bye !**


	4. Chapter 4

_Même deux semaines après les événements, nous sommes encore dans une période plutôt tendue. Même si tout ce qui faisait notre joyeux quotidien –français- semble s'effriter petit à petit, et même si la population ne cesse d'aligner amalgames sur amalgames, je ne compte pas encore baisser les bras. Et c'est donc avec toujours de grandes pensées aux victimes du monde entier, que je vais continuer à vivre normalement, ne pas passer dans la souffrance, comme le veulent nos ennemis, et garder ces événements_ _en mémoire, pour ne plus a les revoir._

 _Et espérer._

 _Bien. Alors … Comme avant … ?_  
 _Essayons._

.

Aaah … RusAme, RusAme, RusAme.  
Pardonnez-moi, je suis envahie par ce couple. –et tant d'autres-  
Je hais et j'adore à la fois le rp. Je tombe dingue de couples impossibles parfois …  
J'espère que cet Os vous plaira encore

 **Disclaimer : Encore une fois, tous les personnages présents dans ce texte sont à Himaruya Hidekaz !**

* * *

 **OBJET DU JOUR : De photos provenant d'un polaroid.**

* * *

 _Beaucoup de jours chez moi commencent gris, ou sous la neige. Mais aujourd'hui, tout n'était que lumière et beauté. L'été était enfin là.  
La nature resplendissait. Les nuages étaient loin et la chaleur les remplaçait._

 _Enfin … Mon cœur lui, est toujours aussi gelé.  
Je doute que le soleil arrive un jour à le faire fondre …_

 _Parfois même, je me demande comment je peux encore être debout.  
Serait-ce grâce aux personnes qui m'entourent, parfois ?_

 _Enfin … Je ne vois pas souvent mes sœurs mais … Je suppose qu'elles m'aiment.  
Et puis il y a Raivis, Toris et Eduard ! _

_Et Yao-yao.  
… Un autre ?_

 _…_ _Je ne sais plus. Je me sens si seul depuis un moment …_

« Toc toc. »

Ivan sortit tout de suite de ses pensées. Il ne s'attendait nullement à recevoir de la visite. Et d'autant plus dans cette période de vide.  
Le russe quitta donc paisiblement, bien que quelques peu curieux, la chaise de son bureau et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, qu'il ouvrit de suite.

« … Natalya ? »

Effectivement, c'était bel et bien la jeune sœur d'Ivan qui venait apparemment lui rendre une petite visite.  
Le blond fit mine de refermer très lentement la lourde porte de bois. Certes, il ne se passerait pour rien au monde de ses sœurs mais la venue de sa cadette n'annonçait souvent rien de bon.

Pourtant, la biélorusse n'abordait pas son habituel visage empli d'un mélange de haine et d'amour qu'elle montrait généralement en présence de son frère.  
Se rendant compte de ce détail particulier, Ivan se stoppa. Il n'allait pas refermer sa porte à sa sœur dans cet état.

« Hum … приветствие Natalya … Que me vaut ta visite ? »

La jeune femme releva vers son frère ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Vraiment, aucune émotion à part la quiétude ne se lisait à travers son regard.

« Je suis venue de donner quelque chose. Je l'ai trouvé chez moi. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais j'attends que tu l'ouvres pour savoir s'il y a quelqu'un qui veut la peau de mon frère chéri. »

Elle lui tendit un paquet. En échange, Russie ne put que répondre que par un frisson.

« Spasibo Natalya … Mais tu sais, tu peux tout aussi bien me laisser ce colis et … S'il y a vraiment un problème je t'appellerai … »

La blonde lui jeta un regard plus froid cette fois, empli d'inquiétude, de doute, et de jalousie. Pendant un court moment elle hésita presque à se jeter sur son aîné et à le serrer dans ses bras en marmonnant milles injures envers les mauvais esprits qui tourmentaient son frère adoré.  
Minute. Voulait-elle le bonheur et la protection du Russe ?  
Soupirant rageusement, elle lui posa rapidement le paquet dans les bras, serra ses poings aussi fort qu'elle le put, baissa les yeux, et lui adressa d'une petite voix.

« Et … Est-ce que si je te laisse regarde cela seul … Tu seras heureux après ? »

Bien entendu, Ivan fut très surpris d'entendre de tels mots sortir de la bouche de sa sœur. Se soucierait-t-elle désormais des pensées de son frère avant les siennes ?  
Il déglutit. Après tout, un stress passager venait de s'évaporer sous ses yeux.

Il hocha ensuite lentement la tête pour répondre à Natalya.  
Dans un petit soupir de tristesse, la jeune femme se retira de l'entrée, et commença à reprendre le chemin de sa propre maison, les mains dans les poches, les yeux rivés sur le sol, mais avec pourtant une petite lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

« Grand-frère va être heureux un moment grâce à moi … » se dit-elle pour elle-même, disparaissant petit à petit de la vision de ce dernier, toujours posté au pied de sa porte.

De son côté, Ivan reprenait lentement ses esprits.  
Il baissa les yeux vers le paquet qui reposait sur ses bras.  
Il patienta encore quelques instants, lisant les quelques mots écrits a l'encore noire sur le carton vieilli, formant la phrase « Souvenirs; pour Russie. », puis se décida enfin à rentrer pour mettre toute cette histoire de colis au clair.

ᘛ _ ᘚ

 **Dans un bar, quelques mois après la dissolution de l'URSS.**

 ** _« Haha ! Russia ! Comment est-ce que ça va ? Tu te remets doucement des évènements ? »_**

 _Le dénommé Russia se retourna vers la personne qui venait de l'interpeller._

 ** _« -Hum … Et bien disons que je pourrai aller mieux mais … Voir que même si les pays arrivent à se dissoudre, ils gardent encore une âme me fait plaisir._**

 ** _-That's right ! Nous avons tous une grande âme ici ! Même toi avec ton cœur plus renfermé que les autres !_**

 ** _-… Tu n'hésites donc jamais à dire tout haut ce que tu penses tout bas Amérique …_**

 ** _-Never ! … Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'England m'avait enseigné mais bon … Disons que je suis un cas particulier avec ça ~ »_**

 _Le plus grand des deux soupira lentement.  
Cet homme, qui l'avait combattu longuement, s'était opposé à ses idées durant la guerre froide, ou qui rivalise toujours contre lui … Et bien … Il ne pouvait jamais lui en vouloir. Le blond était-il trop insolent pour cela ? Trop insouciant ? Trop énervant ? … Trop adorable … ?  
Il ne pourrait jamais se mettre en colère contre lui. Ou du moins, pas réellement.  
Et cela serait de même pour tous les évènements à venir. Le russe le savait déjà._

 ** _« Que veux-tu que je te dise avec ça ? »_**

 _L'américain prit place à côté du russe sur la banquette où il était assis, tout en répondant à ce dernier par un haussement d'épaule et un grand sourire enfantin.  
Mais il reprit tout de même une mine sérieuse pour ajouter :_

 ** _« Je ne sais pas trop … Dis-moi déjà que tout va bien, même malgré les évènements qui ont dû beaucoup t'affecter et que nous voir tous un peu te fait du bien au fond. »_**

 _Russie jeta un coup d'œil au bar dans lequel ils se trouvaient.  
Au loin, derrière le comptoir, il voyait déambuler de nombreuses autres nations, et plus particulièrement celles du G8._

 ** _« -On va dire que oui.  
\- Hum … Enfin tu as l'air de plutôt bien t'entendre avec moi et … Passer ton temps avec moi aussi … Pas les autres ?  
\- Tu l'as dit toi-mê es un cas particulier. ~ »_**

 _Cette fois-ci, l'américain ne s'arrêta plus de sourire comme un bienheureux. Ce russe était bien particulier, qu'il soit de mauvaise humeur ou bien qu'il ait envie de le taquiner, il semblait toujours aussi agréable aux yeux du nord-américain._

 ** _« Bien ! Nous allons célébrer ce jour et nos particularités par une petite photo alors ! »_**

 _Il sortit, comme à son habitude, de nulle part un polaroid et le tendit en l'air, l'objectif face à eux, avec adresse et s'apprêta à appuyer sur le déclencheur._

 ** _« -Cheese, Russia !  
-Kolhkolhkolh ~ »_**

ᘛ _ ᘚ

Il serra la photo entre ses doigts.  
Comment avait-il pu oublier cette soirée … ?

Lentement, il posa le cliché à ses côtés et prit la petite note qui se trouvait dans le paquet.

 _« Russia._

 _Je suis désolé, j'avais promis de te donner cette photo mais je ne le fais que maintenant.  
Et je n'ai même pas le courage de te la remettre en main propre. Tony m'a aidé à mettre ce paquet chez ta sœur.  
Je m'en veux un peu. _

América. »

Il regarda a nouveau la photo, et la reprit en souriant faiblement.  
Attiré, il décida de la retourner et d'en observer le verso, comme s'il pouvait y trouver une autre marque de l'américain.

 _" How did it come to this, oh_

 _Love is a polaroid_

 _Better in picture_

 _But never can fill the void._

 _\- Tu es mon manque._

 _Ma particularité. "_

ᘛ _ ᘚ

 _Boum._

 _Boum._

 _Boum boum._

Finalement, il y avait une autre personne qui le maintenait plus qu'en vie.  
Et arrivait à faire dégeler les plus grands froids de décembre.

* * *

Et voilà pour le quatrième Os !

Ce n'est pas mon préféré mais j'avais envie d'écrire du RusAme et ... J'avais des photos comme contrainte alors ~

La paroles soulignés ne viennent pas de nulle part bien sûr ! C'est une de mes chanson préféré et ... Ce refrain est juste fantastique. (tous ceux qui connaissent cette chanson, je vous aime.)

 _Comment cela se fait-il, que l'amour soit un polaroid, meilleur en photo, mais ne pouvant jamais combler le vide ~_

Sinon j'ai parlé du froid de décembre parce que ... Voilà voilà. Russie, hiver, froid, film d'animation génial ... Vous avez compris.

\- Sinon je vous donne rendez-vous le 8 décembre pile pour un prochain Os ! (FrUk ouaisouais)

 **Et s'il vous plait, donnez moi des idées de couples ou un objet pour ce recueil, j'ai besoin de vous et vos idées !**

Bisous, et a la prochaine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cette année, à Lyon, il n'y aura pas les animations de la fête des lumières, comme les autres années. La sécurité est renforcée mais 4 millions de personnes se promenant dans les rues ne peuvent pas être toutes protégées.  
La décision de la ville a donc été directe.**

 **Et c'est pour cela que j'ai tenu à écrire cet Os, et mettre en place les illuminations de mon esprit, même si des bougies éclaireront comme chaque année nos fenêtres et balcons et que nous nous tournerons vers la catédrale de Fourvière.**

 **Je vous souhaite donc de passer un bon moment aux côtés de notre cher pays tant aimé, et en lisant ce texte que j'ai écrit avec tout mon cœur.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer :** **Franny et Thuthur sont bien sûr à Himaruya, mais Alexis, lui, est à moi et à tous les lyonnais ! (et Anneliese n'est pas une de mes Oc's mais une de la grande Angela ! Je me permets juste de la placer ici :3)**

* * *

 **OBJET DU JOUR : un petit lumignon**

* * *

« -Je n'arrive pas à croire que cela ait pu marcher.

-Tu sais très bien que très bien que je suis doué, mais tu n'oses juste pas l'avouer … !

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi … Tu es doué en sport, en chant ou même pour tenir des jours sans dormir mais … La communication …

\- Francis. T'ai-je déjà dis que tu me sous-estimais souvent ?

-Hum … Peut-être bien, mais tu sais très bien que je n'en prends jamais compte mon petit Alexis ~

-Tu es vraiment incorrigible … »

Lyon se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre du salon. Ce que son pays pouvait être inquiet ou suspicieux parfois … ! Mais il l'appréciait vraiment trop pour se mettre en colère contre lui.

Le soleil descendait petit à petit dans le ciel, la nuit n'allait pas tarder à venir. Alexis ouvrit la fenêtre. Un instant, il regretta ce geste, recevant d'un seul coup tout le froid hivernal sur lui. Mais dès qu'il mit un pied sur son balcon, son sourire revint aussitôt.  
Son appartement, donnant directement sur sa place Bellecour, lui montrait l'affluence de lyonnais, ou même de touristes, se pressant et s'infiltrant dans les rues adjacentes, prêts à profiter du spectacle de cette grande soirée lyonnaise.  
Et dieu qu'il avait hâte d'y être aussi !

« -Tu as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur, sinon je t'aurai déjà renvoyé depuis longtemps et je n'aurai jamais accepté de l'appeler.

-Vraiment ? J'ai de la chance alors, oui … ~ »

Francis, installé dans le canapé du salon, habillé comme toujours très élégamment, fixait le Lyonnais d'un œil amusé. C'était fou ce qu'il aimait l'embêter, ce jeune homme au regard félin.  
Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à sa montre. 17 heures. Le blond eut lui aussi un sourire, et se leva à son tour.

« Bien. Revenons-en à l'évènement de ce soir si tu le souhaites, et n'oublie pas de prévenir si tu le vois arriver bien sûr » demanda ce dernier avant de se diriger dans la cuisine, pour se servir un café.

Alexis lui répondit par un hochement de tête. Bien rapidement, il reporta son attention sur les animations de la rue.  
Ses cheveux bruns flottaient dans le vent froid, et il sentait parfois quelques frissons parcourir son échine, mais pour rien au monde, il n'aurait lâché des yeux son domaine, sa ville. Dès que l'autre serait arrivé, il se précipitera pour descendre avec les autres, il le savait.

La grande roue de la place avait été mise comme chaque année pour l'occasion, et les projections n'attendaient plus que la nuit pour débuter. La statue équestre, elle, était déjà illuminée de mille feux, et semblait s'élever de son piédestal à travers ses décorations colorées pur rejoindre le coucher de soleil, au pied de la basilique de Fourvière, là où les mots « Merci Marie. » brillaient, encore une fois pour cette date inégalable à Lyon.

Parmi la musique qui résonnaient dans les rues, les jongleurs et la musique, un silhouette se un peu sombre se détachait petit à petit des autres, marchant d'un pas hâtif vers les immeubles longeant la grande place Bellecour.  
Alexis passa une main dans ses cheveux, écartant ses mèches plus brunes que ses racines pour mieux observer cette nouvelle tête, même s'il pensait déjà avoir deviné son identité.  
Et effectivement, la personne se dirigeait en bas de chez lui.

« Hey, Francis. Il est là. »

Francis arriva à toute allure aux côté de sa cité dans le salon.

« Tu l'as vu ? Vraiment ? C'était bien lui ? »

Lyon ne put s'empêcher de rire. Son pays était bien impatient.

« Même si tu m'embêtes, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te mentirai … Et puis il est l'heure. »

Une seule minute ne s'écoula avant que la sonnerie de la porte ne retentisse.  
Alexis se dirigea vers l'entrée d'un pas léger, sous le regard se son ami, qui hésitait entre un sourire, et un regard de stress.  
Le lyonnais ouvrit naturellement la porte, voyant enfin clairement la personne tant attendue.

« -Good evening Lyon.

-Bonsoir Angleterre. Je t'en prie, entre. »

L'hôte se décala poliment pour laisser entrer son invité et l'entraina jusqu'au salon.  
Il sentait sur lui le regard presque pesant de l'anglais sur ses épaules. Ce dernier devait surement attendre une explication à cette invitation.  
Quelques pas avant le salon, Lyon s'arrêta et se tourna vers Angleterre.

« Je te prie de me pardonner tout de même, cette idée n'était nullement de moi, je pense que tu vas vite t'en rendre compte. »

Et avant que le blond ne puisse répondre, Alexis avait déjà ouvert la porte de la pièce.

« Thurhur ! »

Le nouveau venu faillit s'étrangler en apercevant le français qui l'accueillait.

« … Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec cette invitation ! » ne put que répondre Arthur.

Francis se jeta presque sur lui en éclatant de rire. L'anglais tenta de l'éviter mais rien n'y fit : l'amour que lui portait le français était vraiment trop important et écrasant.

« Bon je vais vous laisser moi; Francis tu sais ce que tu as a à faire hein … »

Francis releva les yeux vers Lyon qui venait de parler, avec encore un anglais coincé entre les bras, qui tentait en vain de se débattre.

« -Tu pars ? Mais … Tu vas seul à la fête ?

-J'avais invité quelqu'un mais elle a eu un empêchement, mais je vais bien essayer de retrouver Bron ou Villeurbanne dans la foule …

-Tu as invité quelqu'un ? Ce ne serait pas la petite Anneliese par hasard ? »

Arthur releva la tête, toujours emprisonné par les bras du blond.

« -Anneliese ? Vienne, la petite autrichienne ?

-Et comment ! Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas venue, j'aurai bien aimé lui dire quelques mots … Mais bravo pour cette belle prise mon petit Alex … ! ~ »

Alexis hésita entre se mettre en colère, rougir, et partir sans dire un mot. Vraiment il adorait Francis, mais la seule discussion où il aurait préféré que ce dernier soit absent était bien lorsque Vienne était concernée.  
Il secoua la tête en évitant un rougissement et partit en direction de l'entrée.

« Je ne répondrai pas à cela. Bonne soirée en tout cas. Et profitez bien de ma magnifique ville Lumière … »

ᘛ _ ᘚ

« Alors, tu vas arrêter de bouder ? »

Lyon n'était parti que depuis une dizaine de minutes, et Angleterre refusait continuellement de partir dans les rues avec Francis, installé dans un canapé, les bras croisés.

« Mais enfin … ! Ce n'était pas une belle surprise ? »

L'autre fit non de la tête. S'il avait pu rester dans sa maison, avec un bon thé brulant et des scones, il l'aurait fait avec plaisir.

« Thuthur … Réponds-moi … Et puis je suis sûr que ça va te plaire ! La ville est sublime, et tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer, c'est promis. »

Cette fois-ci, l'anglais se contenta de fixer le mur en face de lui.  
Dépité par cette réponse, Francis se contenta de se rendre lentement dans la cuisine pour y disparaitre quelques minutes.

Au bout d'un moment, Arthur s'interrogea sur ce que fabriquait le français.  
Même si son honneur le lui interdisait formellement, il finit par se lever, et de jeter un coup d'œil à la pièce adjacente.

« Tu veux venir préparer les lumignons Arthur ? »

Le français était occupé à disposer des bougies qu'il allumait une à une dans des pots en verre colorés.  
Arthur lui jeta un regard interrogateur et sévère. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore ce stupide frog … ?!

« Mets ceux que j'ai déjà fini sur le rebord de la fenêtre s'il te plait. »

Il refusa d'abord, se postant juste à côté de la fenêtre sans l'ouvrir pour énerver le français. Mais en apercevant toutes les lumières qui brillaient d'une folle lueur à toutes les fenêtres du quartier, il se remit en question.  
Un peu plus loin, il aperçut une voisine poser des lumignons avec son fils, tous les deux avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, puis la foule, qui avait grossi depuis qu'il était entré dans la ville.  
Finalement, cette célébration était –t-elle vraiment si importante … ?

« Ce sont des remerciements à la vierge, pour les avoir sauvé de la peste et d'une inondation, il y a des années de cela, que les lyonnais éclairent ainsi leur ville. »

En face, l'anglais vit enfin la colline, sur laquelle reposait fièrement la grande basilique de Fourvière, surmontée de sa belle statue d'or, et éclairé par des mots d'espoir et d'infimes remerciements que les habitants n'oublieraient jamais.  
"Merci."

Le britannique, se tourna vers le français, qui avait dans ses mains deux lumignons, éclairés, prêts à être installés et à éclairer toute la ville de leur lueur.  
D'ailleurs, ces derniers éclairaient parfaitement le corps du grand blond, qui lui, attendait une réponse de la part de son ami, qui semblait figé.

« … I come. »

Arthur attrapa un des lumignons, bleu, qui n'était pas encore prêt, le serra dans sa main et partit chercher son manteau sans un seul autre mot, mais les joues clairement en feu, presque autant que celui qui consumait les bougies autour d'eux.

ᘛ _ ᘚ

« Alors, ça te plait finalement ? »

Posté aux devant de la cathédrale Saint Jean, les deux nations observaient avec intensité les illuminations alentours. Et particulièrement le spectacle musical et lumineux qui se projetait sur le bâtiment.

« … Pas trop mal. La place des Terreaux était bien éclairée, et puis la place Bellecour était sympathique aussi … »

Francis sourit, il ne pouvait espérer une meilleure réponse.

« Aah si tu savais comme je suis heureux Arthur … ~ »

Il me prit à nouveau dans ses bras, mais cette fois-ci, l'anglais ne se débâtit pas vraiment, il était même plutôt heureux et se surprit a sourire.

Après tout, la ville était belle Francis avait été très agréable.

De plus, il avait non seulement un lumignon à allumer pour l'an prochain, mais aussi une belle lueur dans le cœur, ce soir-là.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce cinquième Os ! (Wouhou !)**

 **J'ai juste adoré l'écrire, et surtout les moments ou Alexis observe sa ville. je me sentais juste tellement bien et apaisé.**

 **Cette fête, c'est vraiment une partie de ma vie.**

 **Alors si l'an prochain vous ne savez pas quoi faire pour le 8 décembre, venez nous voir a Lyon, vous ne le regretterez pas du tout !~**

 **(*Pour l'info, Bron et Villeurbanne sont deux communes à côté de Lyon)**

 **Et si vous voulez en savoir plus sur cette fête, il y a tout plein de sites qui expliquent bien son histoire, mais avec différentes versions ... ! (La peste, le mauvais temps de célébration de la basilique de Fourvière ... )**

 **Voilà pour ça ! Prochain Os : SpaMano ~**

 _ **Et pour la suite ? Donnez-moi des idées ! ~**_

 **Merci, merci a vous tous *insérer ici un coeur et un câlin***


	6. Chapter 6

Bien le bonjour !

Il est grand temps de poster un Os -après deux mois et demi haha- ; qui d'autant plus, est une commande … ! (de l'adorable : _**ThePrincessofKatz**_ *keur sur toi petite lectrice ~* )

Donc aujourd'hui, c'est SpaMano powa ! (hiyaaaah)

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, en espérant que ce nouvel Os saura vous combler comme les précédents

Merci à vous tous et bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer : Malheureusement, Espagne, Romano, Nyo!Autriche, Italie, Prusse, et Belgique sont au grand maître Himaruya ! C'est à lui que revient tout le mérite.**

* * *

 **OBJET DU JOUR : Une carte de l'Italie**

* * *

« Bien, il est temps pour les négociations Espagne. »

Ce dernier hocha lentement la tête, même si celle-ci lui semblait trop lourde pour son corps affaibli par la guerre. Son interlocuteur, qui n'était autre que la représentante féminine de l'Autriche, semblait avoir une forme incroyable, et faisait preuve d'une grande sérénité. Après tout, elle et son frère jumeaux venaient de remporter de nouvelles terres.

Ils étaient installés dans l'un des nombreux bureaux du palais viennois, le Schönbrunn.  
La jeune femme quitta son piano, sur lequel elles venaient de jouer l'une de ses divines partitions à son invité, et s'avança vers la table centrale. Attrapant au passage une plume d'oie qu'elle déposa aux côtés de l'encre et des papiers posés sur le meuble de bois verni. Puis leva enfin les yeux vers l'espagnol.  
Antonio, attendait, debout, que son hôte se décide enfin à écrire et à régler cette histoire au plus vite.  
Ils n'allaient pas faire patienter les garçons plus longtemps.

« Je t'écoute Katharina.

-Hum. Je pense que définir point par points nos avancées et conquêtes serait préférable. Il en sera de même pour envisager les frontières.

-Très bien. Vous, avec Roderich, vous êtes arrivés par le Nord naturellement. Vos terres y sont très proches. Le Sud, nous, nous l'avons conquis par les mers. Et en premier la Sardegna, et la Sicilia. Elles nous reviennent de droit. »

Katharina déplia la carte de leurs nouvelles terres sans dire un mot. Elle l'étala sur la table, prenant au passage son archet de violon qui trônait sur le rebord.  
Espagne faisait tout pour empocher les plus de terres, elle le savait bien. Si seulement son frère avait été là, elle aurait peut-être pu l'y contraindre plus, à le menacer plus fermement … Mais elle devait faire sans Roderich, et garder de bonnes relations avec l'hispanique était préférable.

« Ces deux îles sont à toi alors. De toute manière, la Sicilia est trop loin pour la contrôler entièrement.

-Merci. Mais n'essaye pas de te trouver des arguments. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Garder sa sérénité allait être plus difficile que prévu.  
De son côté, l'espagnol essayait juste de faire avancer les choses, il n'avait eu aucune intention de froisser l'autrichienne.

« Restons sur de bons termes s'il te plait. » répondit-elle en resserrant sa poigne autour de l'archet en bois.

Elle se servit de la partie de l'instrument comme baguette et désigna la ville de Roma sur la carte.

« Nous tenons à la capitale cependant. »

Espagne resserra ses poings lui aussi. La capitale était à lui. Il y tenait fortement.

« N'essaye pas de m'avoir. Vous n'êtes pas allé plus que la Toscana. Prenez donc l'Umbria si cela vous chante, et même la Marche, mais Roma et la Lazio, ainsi que tout le reste du Sud sont aux espagnols. Nous y sommes passés.

-De telles richesses ne sont exploitables que par un pays riche et influant comme le nôtre. Vous allez dilapider et détruire cette ville pierres par pierres.

-Je peux t'assurer que tu te trompes lourdement. Je savais bien que vous voudriez toujours plus.

-Laisse-nous la capitale. C'est tout ce que nous souhaitons. »

La patiente de l'espagnol était à bout. Il en oublia toutes ses bonnes manières et attrapa le col de soie de la robe de l'autrichienne, le regard froid et la voix grave.

« Je suis un descendant du grand Empire Romain. Un héritier de ses terres. Vous avez beaucoup de chance, les Germains qu'on vous ait laissé fouler ces terres, mais rappelez-vous bien qu'elles nous appartiennent de droit légitime. »

Il ne s'était pas arrêté une seule fois pour reprendre sa respiration.  
L'autrichienne ne faiblissait pas sous ses attaques toujours aussi sereine. Enfin, c'était le visage qu'elle lui montrait. Au fond d'elle, son esprit essayait de s'accrocher à quelque chose, ne se sentant pas à sa place. Elle voulait agripper son violon, faire évader son esprit loin d'ici.

« Et dis-moi Katharina, serait-tu prête à aller annoncer a deux fils de Rome que leur capitale doit changer d'un fils à l'autre ? Tu vois vraiment Feliciano devoir porter une telle charge ? Rome a confié la capitale à Lovino ! Ne changez pas tout juste pour vous bordel ! … Rien que devoir séparer ainsi leur régions … »

Elle se força à garder les yeux ouverts. Le pouvoir, elle le voulait. De nouvelles terres, elles les voulaient. Un nouveau pays conquis, elle l'attendait. Une nouvelle guerre, elle se la refusait. Totalement.

Espagne gardait son regard rivé sur l'autrichienne, attendant toujours une réponse.  
Une éternité aurait pu s'écouler sans qu'ils ne fassent un mouvement si la porte de la salle ne s'était pas ouverte à ce moment-là.

« … Antonio ! Katharina ! »

Tous deux se tournèrent vers Prusse qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau, un air fatigué, et énervé sur le visage. D'un geste théâtral, il s'avança vers la table, ancra son regard dans celui de l'espagnol et s'adressa d'une voix plus calme aux deux européens.

« Premièrement, Tonio, je te prie de lâcher ma tendre Kath'. Ensuite, j'aimerai bien savoir si votre petite réunion comme vous ne l'aviez promis avec Bella est terminée. »

Le dénommé Tonio relâcha à regrets le col de l'autrichienne. Sa colère n'était pas encore complètement dissipée. Une fois libre, la jeune femme se massa le cou, sans pour autant regarder l'ibérique, et se tourna vers le prussien.

« Nous n'avons pas terminé Gilbert. Nous débâtions simplement, et il faut croire que comme à ton habitude, tu viennes m'embêter. dit Katharina d'une voix ferme.

-Pardon ma chère … Mais sérieusement, nous attendons nous. Les enfants aussi. Je peux te dire que Bella a beaucoup de mal à gérer Lovino et Feliciano rongés par le stress en même temps. Alors laisse un peu ton piano chérie et dis-moi ce qu'il advient des terres italiennes.»

L'autrichienne baissa vers les yeux vers la carte, toujours posée sur le bureau. Aucune signature, aucun trait de démarcation n'y figurait. Comme si aucune discussion n'avait eu lieu.  
Elle osa enfin lever les yeux vers Espagne. Il la fixait, impatient d'en finir, et surtout, dans ses yeux se lisait encore parfaitement la place que prenait les propos qu'il avait énoncés plus tôt.  
Katharina savait qu'il tiendrait tête jusqu'au bout.

Pour Lovino, et la capitale.

« Alors ? demanda encore Prusse.

-Et bien … »

ᘛ _ ᘚ

« Hey, Antonio, c'est quoi ça ? »

L'espagnol leva les yeux vers l'échelle qui menait à l'étage supérieur de sa demeure, laissant un instant de côté le livre qu'il lisait dans le couloir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé Lovino ? »

Lovino était penché au-dessus d'un coffre de bois à l'aspect très ancien, et soufflait sur le morceau de papier qu'il venait de dérouler, enlevant au passage toute la poussière qui le recouvrait.  
Le grenier de l'espagnol regorgeait de souvenirs anciens, de vêtements, d'armes de sculptures et d'œuvres d'art, le tout plongé dans une atmosphère chaude et lourde, comme si l'on y entendait encore des chants anciens et des coups d'épées sur des champs de batailles.  
Trouver un parchemin de la sorte intriguait donc au plus au point le jeune italien.

« Comment ça se fait que t'aies une carte de mon pays dans ton grenier stronzo ?

-Une carte ? Laisse-moi voir … »

En quelques enjambées, l'espagnol rejoint son ami parmi les nuages de poussières et lui prit lentement la carte des mains.

« Attends … Mais où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça Lovi' … ? »

En entendant l'air un peu particulier qu'avais pris l'espagnol, Lovino ne pensa pas d'abord à le frapper pour l'avoir appelé « Lovi » mais s'inquiéta plutôt sur la découverte qu'il venait de faire.

« Quoi encore ? J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

Espagne fixait sans broncher la carte, comme hypnotisé, excité, et perdu à la fois. Une palette de sentiments qui mettait vraiment mal à l'aise son ami qui commença à s'impatienter de n'avoir aucune réponse à ses questions.

« Bordel réponds-moi bastardo ! »

Il lui donna une frappe un peu violente dans l'épaule. Et cette fois-ci, le brun réagit. Mais pas comme l'aurait prédit Lovino.

« Lovi … C'est … C'est l'un des papiers qui nous alliaient officiellement autrefois ! Tu te rends compte ? Tu as retrouvé une merveille ! s'exclama de joie Antonio.

-Pardon ?! Tu te fous de moi ? hurla l'italien, pris au dépourvu.

-Mais non, pas du tout ! »

Il lâcha la carte et enlaça dans un rire Lovino qui ne contrôlait déjà plus aucun de ses gestes ou ses paroles, sous l'emprise de l'embarras.

« Lâche-moi bordel ! T'es content ça va à la fin … ! lui cria-t-il, rouge de honte.

-Mais Lovi … Tu as retrouvé un des trucs auquel je tenais le plus quand même … »

C'en était trop pour l'italien. Déjà que rien qu'un contact avec l'espagnol le mettait mal à l'aise depuis des années, voir son visage dans une telle expression de peine était … Adorable, il devait bien l'avouer.

« Et bien … Tu avais qu'à mieux le ranger hein. Mais bon … J'suis contente pour toi. Un peu. »

L'espagnol retrouva son habituel sourire et se redressa pour laisser l'italien respirer un peu.

« Merci mon Lovi', vraiment c'est génial d'être retombé là-dessus … ! Ça me rappelle quand tu étais petit aah … »

Il laissa planer un silence pendant lequel Lovino essayait de faire disparaitre les rougeurs sur son visage.

« Tu veux que je te raconte d'où cette carte vient du coup mon Lovi ? ~

-C'est Lovino. Et ... Ouais vas-y. »

Antonio lui lança un énième sourire, son Lovino était si adorable ... !  
Vraiment, il ne pouvait rêver mieux.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que cette commande t'aura comblée en tout cas, et que les autres lecteurs aussi !

J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, et j'ai pris mon temps -haha- pour mettre en place parfaitement le contexte.  
Bon bien sûr il n'y a jamais eu de négociations pour des terres mais j'imaginais bien les autrichiens et espagnols lancés dans leurs conquêtes, essayant de trouver une limite à l'étendue de leurs nouvelles contrées en passant un tel accord.

Et puis j'aime beaucoup nyo!Autriche ~

Voilà donc pour ce nouvel Os !  
J'ai des idées pour les deux prochains en terme de pairings mais absolument rien ne vous empêche de me donner des idées de couples ou d'objets pour ce "Carton à Os" ! Cela m'aidera a écrire plus vite la suite et trouver vite de nouvelles idées ... !~

Merci à vous d'avoir lu ~

Et vous savez, c'est une légende urbaine le fait que les auteurs tombent malades quand ils reçoivent une review hein. héhé

A la prochaine !


End file.
